


Hey There, Hot Stuff

by Kihyunie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Flirting, M/M, Making Out, Pride, i just wanted to write about nomin at pride with jeno as the token straight, side markhyuck and yukren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 00:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kihyunie/pseuds/Kihyunie
Summary: When Jeno agrees to coming to Pride with Renjun, he thinks he knows what he's getting into.(Hint: he's wrong.)





	Hey There, Hot Stuff

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moomin (kokuchim)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokuchim/gifts).



> This is for the gays, but most importantly it's for em because she's my favourite and constantly enables me to write more nomin. ilysm girl <3 
> 
>  
> 
> I wanted this to be soft ok I don't know what happened either hhh
> 
> warnings for some uuhh mature language, mild mentions of sex so don't read if you don't like that~

 

When Jeno agrees to coming to Pride with Renjun, he thinks he knows what he’s getting into. He’s been to smaller events with him after all and just because this one is bigger and has a parade doesn’t mean that Jeno is going to be particularly fazed. Most of his friends are gay. Some of them have a tendency to the dramatic. Jeno considers himself seasoned, or he did, until he’s actually there.

 

Renjun can be glad he’s his best friend. Ninety-nine per cent of the time Jeno considers himself straight and he can honestly think of better pastimes than getting hit on by a thousand strangers who for some reason always think he’s into guys, but Renjun still isn’t comfortable enough to go to these events by himself.

Jeno doesn’t really understand why. The last time they went together Renjun ended up vanishing with some tall friendly-looking guy and Jeno got stuck talking to a group of guys who wouldn’t believe him when he said he was just here for emotional support. He’d felt like a piece of meat surrounded by salivating predators and eventually had to pull the ‘I have a girlfriend’ card.

After that Renjun had told him to carry around a ‘FOR GIRLS ONLY’ board or some shit and back then Jeno had laughed about it but right now, in the middle of an insane and colourful crowd, he’s rethinking his life choices.

It’s _nuts_. It’s so much bigger than any pride event Jeno has ever been to and it kind of reminds him of the festival he’d gone to in the summer (or at least those parts he still recalls), except there are significantly fewer bands and more rainbows.

 _Honestly_. There’s so much colour here it feels like Jeno saw the world in black and white before. And the people are colourful too – wrapped in Pride flags, wearing clothes so vibrant they hurt Jeno’s eyes, hair dyed in random shades. And then the noise: My Chemical Romance’s ‘Famous Last Words’ is playing over the huge speakers that line the street, people roaring _I am not afraid to keep on living, I am not afraid to walk this world alone_. Jeno feels goose bumps crawling up his arms despite the warmth – there’s nothing quite like a crowd standing up for who they are. Standing up for their right to love, to exist – living out loud, for once in their marginalised lives.

Jeno realises he’s getting emotional and quickly downs the rest of his beer. He isn’t really a fan of rainbows, glitter and sparkles, but he is, however, a fan of getting drunk, as any average second year student. It’s also what makes this entire event more bearable. He’s kind of tipsy already but nowhere near as much as he’d like to be.

“Seen anyone you like yet?” Jeno asks and follows Renjun further into the crowd. People are checking both of them out openly and Renjun’s doing the same, like this is just a huge match-making party. Jeno has seen enough to know that it’s not too far from the truth at times, but there is a lot more to it. Something political, celebratory and intense. Something that makes him want to be part of the crowd.

“Nah,” Renjun says. Jeno thinks he looks like a clown in his striped rainbow tee. “You?”

Jeno lifts his shoulders and squeezes past a group of friends, pushing his glasses back up his nose. “I’m not here to look for anyone.”

“You might as well, though.”

“Eh. Not this time.”

“Loser.”

“You’re the one who wanted me to come along!”

“Listen, I – oh. Jeno, look.”

Jeno’s gaze follows to where Renjun points and finds three guys that seem to be offering hugs to everyone who passes. All of them are wearing outrageously colourful clothes – tie-dyed shirts, wildly patterned shorts, and one of them is sporting a black crop top. The latter also has a pride flag tied around his shoulders like a superhero cape, which fans out behind him when he twirls. They are all waving around obviously self-made cardboard signs on sticks. Jeno has to squint to make out the writing.

“Free hugs,” Jeno reads and snorts.

Renjun laughs and points again. “Read that one.”

Jeno looks at the rainbow cape guy again. “Free kisses?”

Renjun smirks and knocks his sharp elbow into Jeno’s side. “Remember when you said you wonder if it feels different to kiss guys? Now is the time to find out.”

Jeno pushes Renjun’s hands away. “I said that when I was drunk.”

“Doesn’t make it a lie.”

“I can’t just kiss some random dude.”

Renjun’s eyes glint with dark intent. “I challenge you.”

Fuck. Jeno’s weak for a good challenge and the alcohol in his blood isn’t helping the decision making progress. “What do I get if I win?”

“A kiss?” Renjun laughs. Jeno doesn’t. “I don’t know, Subway?”

Jeno considers this. If he closes his eyes it’s just a kiss, no matter what gender, right? It can’t be that different. He’s kissed girls whether he knew them or not, so really, there’s no reason to be shy. That might be the beer talking but he doesn’t care right now. He’s hungry after all.

“Alright, then.”

As Jeno walks up to the group of people, he realises that this might turn out to be one fatal mistake.

The guy with the free kisses sign is handsome. Really handsome. Right now he’s bending down to kiss a short girl with pink hair and Jeno watches, aware he’s being creepy but being too mesmerised to care. He looks like a good kisser, too, based on how the girl flushes and tries to press closer.

The guy pulls back and smiles with all of his perfectly white teeth.

Nope. Never mind. Jeno can’t do this. He’s decidedly _not_ drunk enough to kiss guys that are prettier than most girls, guys with smiles that could probably power an entire city –

Jeno is about to turn around and escape with Renjun when he makes eye-contact with the boy.

Who smiles again. At Jeno. And comes over.

Oh no.

“Hey there, hot stuff. Looking for a kiss?” the boy asks. He runs his hand through his brunette hair and Jeno is hit with the realisation that this isn’t just someone who’s handsome, but someone who knows _exactly_ how handsome he is. This guy _knows_ how to switch on his charm and he just did, full blast, right in Jeno’s face.

And really, Jeno doesn’t feel very straight right now, his cheeks burning, heart racing, and palms sweaty like he’s about to confess to his high school crush.

If this was a girl, Jeno would know what to do. He’s done his fair share of flirting, believe him or not. Girls are suckers for his smile, for his hands, for his shoulders – all he needs to do is show off his soft side and that’s it.

But guys?

Jeno feels like a fish out of water, and this guy’s looking at him with eyes as sharp as an eagle’s, ready to hunt and kill. Screw this. He’s too young to die. What is he even supposed to say now?

There’s a hand on Jeno’s back and Renjun appears by his side, giving him a side-glance. Thank _God_. Jeno might get out of it alive after all.

“This is my friend Jeno,” Renjun says, patting his arm. “He’s never kissed a guy before.”

Or maybe not.

Jeno kind of wants to punch Renjun, but he also kind of wants to sink right through the floor into the middle of the earth and burn there. The guy still hasn’t stopped looking at him, seizing him up like he’s something to devour.

The thought makes Jeno blush harder.

“Shy, are we?” the guy says with a smirk. “Well, I’m Jaemin.”

Renjun sharply jabs Jeno in the side.

“Hi,” Jeno blurts out.

“You’re more of a gay disaster than I am and you’re supposedly _straight_ ,” Renjun complains under his breath. “You’re on your own.”

Jeno watches in horror as Renjun walks away and the Jaemin guy laughs. Jeno looks back at him to catch the tail-end of it and holy shit.

Holy _fucking_ shit.

Maybe he should give up on that Subway, accept the scrape to his pride, and run as long as his heart is still in his chest and not in the clutches of this admittedly extremely good-looking person.

“Never kissed a guy, huh?” Jaemin asks. “Would you like to?”

 _The challenge_ , Jeno thinks desperately. He’s doing this for the free food. For the feeling of sweet, sweet success – his mother didn’t raise a quitter. He must win. _For the gays_ , he hears Renjun say in his head. “Uh, yeah. I mean, why not?”

“Well, then.” Jaemin lowers his sign a little and licks his lips. “Today is your lucky day.”

Jeno doesn’t get a chance to change his mind. There’s a warm hand on his nape, warm and insistent, and Jeno barely has time to wonder just how many people Jaemin has already kissed today and how many of those might have carried contagious diseases, before Jaemin is kissing him.

And. Hot. Damn.

This Jaemin sure knows what he’s doing. Jeno can’t remember if any girl has ever kissed him like this but he can’t fucking _think_ – Jaemin’s mouth on his is soft but far from careful. He kisses Jeno like he knows him, like he _wants_ him, and Jeno can’t help but open his mouth with a helpless noise, deepening the kiss on instinct.

Jaemin pulls Jeno flush against him by the hips in response and slides his tongue into his mouth, dirty and wet, and it feels good. It feels _good_. Jeno’s blood sings in his ears and somehow his hands are in Jaemin’s hair (soft, he notes), pulling and bringing him closer than he already is. He’s lightheaded as if he’s not panting his lungs out right now, right against Jaemin’s sinful lips, his entire front pressed to Jaemin’s as if they are magnets stuck to each other, all lithe muscle and sharp-edged bones. Jeno can feel Jaemin’s body heat seep into him like addictive poison and he doesn’t want to stop.

He doesn’t want to stop.

It’s wrong and weird and this is a _guy_ , for God’s sake, but Jeno doesn’t want to stop. He doesn’t want to think about what that might mean. Just wants to be closer and get lost in the way Jaemin’s moving against him now.

Jaemin bites down on his bottom lip before pulling away and Jeno groans.

Someone’s wolf-whistling. Jeno needs a moment to come back from haze Jaemin has put him in and adjusts his askew glasses with shaky hands before spots the other two guys with the hug signs watching them, one surprised, the other cunning.

“Pretty good for a straight boy,” Jaemin drawls.

Jeno focuses back on him and regrets it immediately. Jaemin’s hair is messy now, his lips red and swollen, glistening with spit, and he looks absolutely debauched. Jeno wants to take him apart. Wants to fit his mouth to the sharp curve of his jaw. Wants to run really far away and hide in his room under a blanket until these thoughts can’t find him anymore. “W-what’s that supposed to mean?”

Jaemin laughs, a low and boyish sound. “Nothing. That’s what you get for free. If you want any more of that, I accept payment in the form of phone numbers.” He smiles lazily and winks at him.

Jeno is pretty sure he’s as red as he can get right now. “I – I’m.”

“Straight, I know. It was worth a try.” Jaemin sighs. “You take your time, yeah? Have fun out here!”

With that Jaemin turns around, hips swaying, and lifts his sign back up. His two friends are still sniggering and glancing over at Jeno before Jeno frees himself from his boy-kiss-induced stupor and starts searching for Renjun.

It doesn’t take him long. Renjun’s standing at the side with crossed arms and a mildly appalled expression on his face. “I _knew_ you had too many gay friends to be straight yourself.”

“What?” Jeno frowns, immediately defensive. A part of him still feels hot all over, like Jaemin touched something inside him that is now burning to the ground, but at least he can form words again. “I still am.”

This time Renjun frowns. “You were about to suck the face off of this guy.”

“He was good at kissing! You know the saying. It’s not gay as long as the balls don’t touch.”

Renjun throws his hands up. “Oh my God. Whatever. I’m done with you. You want your damn sub now?”

 

There is nothing better than getting trashy food while being drunk, Jeno thinks when he slides into the booth with Renjun, about to sink his teeth into this magnificent Big Beef Melt sandwich with extra cheese and onions. The one thing making it absolutely _perfect_ is the fact that Jeno didn’t pay a single penny for it and instead watched Renjun begrudgingly hold out his credit card to the tired-looking cashier.

Jeno breathes in the tantalising scent of grilled beef and soggy salad. What a beauty. He’s so hungry he could eat ten of these and still feel empty and he has to swallow the saliva in his mouth before taking the first bite.

He sighs contently. This is the best part of the day. Or maybe second best, he muses, thinking back on that kiss. Does that make him less straight? Maybe. He’s always had his suspicions but never the guts to confront them, so he’s just going to live his life the way he did before. It’s easy being straight. He likes girls. It’s a win for him.

He’s about to take another bite when Renjun’s bored gaze catches on something behind him and his eyes grow wide as saucers. “I can’t believe – Jeno, turn around, but _carefully_.”

Jeno does, sneaking a peek over his shoulder.

Oh. No.

It’s Jaemin, flanked by both of his friends. One of them is tan and soft-looking, the other pretty tall with impressive cheekbones. They choose the booth behind Jeno’s, separated by nothing but the two vases of plastic plants on the divider between the seats.

Renjun and Jeno exchange a look. Then Renjun starts laughing. He muffles it in the crook of his elbow and Jeno tries to kick his shin under the table but fails miserably when he overhears what Jaemin and his friends are talking about.

Or rather, who.

“So what was the deal with that black-haired glasses dude in the white button-down? You didn’t kiss that girl before him like that,” one of the guys says. A risky glance tells Jeno it’s the tan one. “Care to explain?”

“I’m gay, honey. I take what I can get,” Jaemin replies and laughs.

“But he was straight.”

Jaemin makes a dismissive noise. “Straight boys don’t kiss like that.”

“You always say that and then they end up, I don’t know, being on the football team.” This must be the tall guy.

“Mark, _you’re_ on the football team,” says Jaemin.

“Yeah, but _I_ have a _boyfriend_ ,” Mark gives back.

By now Jeno isn’t sure if Renjun is still laughing or choking on something. He doesn’t care enough to check, though. He’s the one to fault for this entire situation, so he might as well suffer.

“This conversation doesn’t make any sense,” Jaemin says. “He wanted a free kiss, so he got one. One he isn’t going to forget so fast either, if I may say so, because I’m generous like that.”

The tan one huffs a laugh. “You should stop trying to touch things you can’t have.”

“Who says I can’t? I love corrupting straight boys. Or boys who think they’re straight until they meet me.”

“Um, did you forget about the part where he didn’t give you his number? You have issues, Nana.”

“ _You_ don’t get to kinkshame me.”

“What’s that supposed to mean –“

“Hey, isn’t that the guy?”

 _Fuck_. Jeno slides down in his booth as fast as he can but it’s already too late. By now Renjun’s not even trying to stifle his laughter anymore but he gets up and walks away in the direction of the customer toilets.

Jeno only thinks about stopping him when a mildly familiar guy slides into the place Renjun has just vacated.

Shit.

“Fancy seeing you again,” Jaemin drawls with a wide grin.

Jeno’s heart jumps a little. He blames it on the fact that his body is probably just reacting to the memory of a positive experience here, nothing else.

“Uh. Hi.”

“The world is small, huh? Where did your friend go?”

Jeno can hear Jaemin’s friends whispering behind him and suppresses the urge to look. “He went to the restroom.”

“Listen,” Jaemin says and folds his hands on top of the table, leaning forward a little. “I’m not even going to pretend I’m here for anything else. We kissed, I liked it, you liked it, you should give me your number. Easy as that. Or, alternatively, you come home with me and we can kiss a bit more. How’s that sound?”

Crazy, Jeno thinks. Sleazy. Like the bluntest kind of hitting up Jeno has ever experienced. “Err…”

Jaemin tips his head to the side and digs his incisors into his bottom lip. Honestly, it’s like he knows Jeno has a thing for nice teeth. “You look like you need a little convincing.”

Someone behind him snorts, but Jeno can’t look away from Jaemin now. “I – I don’t even know if guys are – if I’m –“

“Well,” Jaemin supplies helpfully. “You could try giving head and see if you’re into that?”

Jeno feels his jaw go slack, blood rushing into his cheeks, and Jaemin laughs so hard he has to hold onto the table for support.

“Dude – your _face_ , please – I’m dying –”

“Asshole,” Jeno grumbles.

Jaemin visibly tries to hold back his smile and catches Jeno’s gaze. “Well, we can try that, too.”

“Jaemin!”

Jaemin wheezes. It takes him a full minute before he calms down, a whole minute that Jeno spends thinking about whether or not kissing Jaemin is worth the emotional turmoil and sass. By the time Jaemin is breathing normally again, he still doesn’t know.

“I’m just pulling your leg,” Jaemin tells him, eyes glinting with mirth. “Though the kissing offer stands.”

“I should reject you just for making fun of me.”

“It’s what you get for thinking you’re a het and trying to resist me.”

A part of Jeno wants to be mad but Jaemin is giving him those big, mischievous eyes, and Jeno kind of really wants to kiss him again.

“I have to talk to my friend first,” he replies eventually. “I don’t want to just ditch him.”

Jaemin nods. “That’s not a no. I can work with that.”

Jeno looks around and spots Renjun talking to Jaemin’s friends, now standing by the entrance. He gets up, leaving Jaemin and his beautiful sandwich behind, frantically waving Renjun over.

“Were you about to leave me?” Jeno hisses, digging his nails into Renjun’s thin arm.

Renjun impatiently swats his hand away. “You looked busy.”

“He asked me to come with him!”

“What? Did you say yes?”

“I said I’d talk to you.”

Renjun scoffs. “This is outrageous. I can’t believe we went to Pride to find _me_ someone, and _you_ , who claimed to be _straight_ , gets the guy.”

“Well, I’m sorry, if _you_ wanna take him home, go right ahead.”

“No, just – do you want to? He seems friendly.”

“He might be a serial killer for all we know.”

“Jeno.”

“I actually don’t know how anything would even work. I’ve never had to handle another dick! What if it’s weird?”

“Jen.”

“What if he wants to sleep with me? What if – I’ve never done, you know –“ Jeno lowers his voice to a reverent whisper. “– _butt stuff_ before. But I know it hurts. I’m not ready for that! I only just found out I might actually like kissing dudes!”

Renjun squints at him, looking torn between wanting to scream and trying not to laugh. “Why do you assume that he’ll want you to bottom? Do you _want_ to?! What the – and who says you’re going to fuck anyways?”

“What?”

“You know there’s other stuff you can do, right?”

Jeno’s head is spinning.

“Look,” Renjun says and puts his hands on Jeno’s shoulders. “Tell him what you want and what you don’t want. Tell him you’re confused about the whole thing. If he doesn’t want to take you home anymore, then that’s it. And if he does, stick to what you said you wanted, and see if that’s nice or whatever. This is a chance to have a good time and you’re being a baby.”

Jeno makes a whining noise in his throat. “Why are you enabling me? I _liked_ being straight.”

“Pff, yeah, sure. Go and tell him.”

Renjun has to push him a little but eventually Jeno returns to the table, where Jaemin is playing with the salt shaker.

“Look,” he starts before Jaemin can even open his mouth. “I won’t sleep with you. I’ve – I’ve never been with a guy before. So if I go home with you all we’ll do is kiss and talk.”

“You’re terrible at flirting,” Jaemin says and grins. “But you’re cute, so it’s okay. You know all I offered to you was kissing anyway, so don’t worry.” His expression turns into a smirk. “Your virginity is safe for another day.”

Jeno blinks and groans. “You’re a real bitch, you know.”

Jaemin gets up and laughs again. Seriously, those _teeth_. Jeno wants them on his throat. “Oh, I know. Come on, darling.”

 

Jaemin turns out to be unexpectedly sweet. He lives in a small apartment on the other side of town and it could be tidier but it could also be worse, and he offers Jeno coffee and snacks. When Jeno asks him if those are free, too, he laughs and honestly, every time he does Jeno feels his heart skip a little harder.

After Jeno declines those offers, Jaemin presses him against the fridge and kisses him. It’s slower this time, gentler, but only until Jeno finds his hands trailing underneath Jaemin’s ridiculous crop top. They break apart for breath and Jaemin leads him to the bedroom, pushing a bunch of clothes off the mattress to make space for both of them, and picks up where he left off.

Making out is all they do. Not once does Jaemin try to push things further, not even when he bites down on Jeno’s jugular and Jeno grinds his hips against him on reflex.

A part of Jeno wants to go further. He feels the hunger in the way he’s chasing Jaemin’s mouth, burning in his lower belly, waiting, wanting, yearning, hears it in the noises Jaemin makes. But the remnants of alcohol in his blood and the _newness_ of it all hold him back – he doesn’t want to rush this, no matter how hot and tempting Jaemin and his gentle hands are.

Eventually they just lay there, bodies soft with fatigue, sated and happy. Jaemin’s given Jeno a pair of sweats and a shirt to sleep in after convincing him to stay over (it’s getting harder and harder to say no to him), and now they’re just talking. Asking each other questions. What course they’re doing, siblings, favourite ice cream flavours, Netflix preferences, drinking habits – the essentials when you’re trying to get to know someone.

“Hogwarts house?” Jaemin asks now, with his head pillowed on Jeno’s arm.

“If you laugh I’m leaving,” Jeno says. “Hufflepuff.”

Jaemin bites his bottom lip. He does that a lot, Jeno has come to know. “Aww. I’m a Slytherin.”

“No surprise there. You’re used to getting what you want, huh?”

“It’s not that. It’s just that I’m good at knowing what to do to get what I want.”

“Is that so?”

“Would you give me your number now?”

Jeno looks at Jaemin again. His hair is mussed and he’s smiling a little, hopeful for something, like he already knows that Jeno won’t reject him. Right now, Jaemin doesn’t feel like a stranger. He doesn’t feel like a friend, either. He feels like a new beginning. Half an hour ago Jeno had his hands under his shirt, feeling out hard lines and sharp muscles where he usually found soft curves, and it felt new and exhilarating and strange, but he hadn’t been scared. It’d felt good.

“So you do want to sleep with me,” Jeno replies.

“Maybe at some point.” Jaemin grins but it vanishes in the blink of an eye. “But I’d rather take you on a date first.”

“A – a _date_?”

Jaemin blinks slowly, his long eyelashes casting shadows across his skin. “I like you, Jeno. And I think you’d like me, if you let yourself.”

This boy has known Jeno for mere hours, and yet Jeno feels like he can’t hide anything from him. Maybe he doesn’t even want to. Maybe he’s straight and Jaemin is the one exception, or maybe he was never straight and Jaemin showed him, or maybe none of it matters because Jaemin is the only guy Jeno wants to be with.

“Okay.”

Jaemin grins again and leans forward to kiss Jeno again, just a little peck. “Cool. Do you like cats?”

Fuck. Jeno’s heart skips over the words. “Like? I _love_ cats.”

 

_Four months later_

 

“I still can’t believe I’ve ended up like this,” Renjun complains as he sits down opposite of Jeno. “This is the lowest point of my life. Having you and Jaemin play cupid.”

They’re early in the restaurant and Jaemin isn’t here yet. Jeno shouldn’t be surprised; Jaemin isn’t the most punctual of people, not even for date nights like this.

And it’s a special date night. Jaemin promised he’d bring someone who he thinks is a good match for Renjun, which honestly is quite an ambitious thing to say, so he’s really curious.

“Relax,” Jeno says. “Nana said he’s really nice.”

“Can I get a name?”

“I would tell you but uh, I forgot.”

“You’re absolutely useless.”

“You’ll find out soon enough.”

As if on cue, Jaemin appears in the entrance, following the waitress to their table. Behind him is a gigantic guy with big puppy-eyes and long legs, like his body says ‘top model’ but his face says ‘large dog that likes to crawl onto laps’.

Jeno glances at Renjun, who’s staring at said guy.

“Oh no,” Renjun laments. “Not another tall one.”

The others arrive at the table and Jaemin slides into the seat next to Jeno. He looks beautiful tonight, wearing a loose white button-down and clean skinny jeans, his hair falling softly across his forehead, and Jeno’s heart beats a little faster. Jaemin grins when Jeno smiles at him and leans over to kiss him.

After four months, it’s easy to be with Jaemin. The easiest, actually, like Jeno was making his own life difficult before he knew him. It’s funny how life works, sometimes. He never thought he’d end up in a relationship with a guy and be _happy_ about it. But he is; he’s the happiest when he’s with Jaemin, and there’s nothing he loves more than laughing with him except maybe kissing him.

Jaemin pulls back and smiles at Renjun before pointing at his friend. “This is Wong Yukhei.”

“Hi,” Yukhei says and extents a large hand. Renjun’s practically vanishes in it. “You must be Renjun.”

“Yeah. Nice to meet you,” Renjun says cautiously. He looks so little next to Yukhei and Jeno has to bite his tongue to keep from teasing him. Later, he tells himself.

“You said you like them small and spicy,” Jaemin says casually, “so I think Renjun’s _just_ the one for you.”

 _This_ , Jeno thinks as he wheezes into his hands, watching Renjun lunge across the table to get to Jaemin, _this_ is why he loves him.

 

“Should we leave them to it?” Jaemin mumbles into Jeno’s ear, eyes still on Renjun and Yukhei who are currently discussing whether or not aliens will visit the planet within the next decade.

“He doesn’t look like it but Renjun’s the happiest person on earth right now,” Jeno says. He means it; if Renjun loves anything it’s being a nerd and talking to other nerds. “I respect your skills as a match-maker.”

“Why, thank you,” Jaemin drawls. He’s still close, his breath hot on Jeno’s skin, and Jeno thinks he already knows how the rest of the evening will play out. “If you come home with me you’ll make _me_ the happiest person on earth.”

“Hmm, can’t say no to that, can I?”

“No.” Jaemin’s smile is glowing. “Let’s go.”

They get up and take a cab to Jaemin’s apartment. Jaemin keeps his hand on Jeno’s thigh, warm and steady, a promise for later, and his smile is bordering on predatory when Jeno looks over at him.

It no longer unsettles Jeno. It ignites a small flame in his belly instead and he puts his own hand over Jaemin’s, keeping it there – an answer to the silent question Jaemin is asking.

Jaemin leans in and closes the space between them, nipping at Jeno’s earlobe before kissing his jaw. “I love you, Jeno…”

Jeno’s exhale stutters a little.

Instead of answering, he kisses Jaemin, in this cab, just because he can. Because he loves him, too, and Jaemin knows. Because sometimes life gets weird and you meet people in strange circumstances you never thought you’d find yourself in, but if you give those people a chance they might turn out to be just who you need.

 

🌈 

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me lol 
> 
> let me know if you enjoyed this though~ and thank you for reading <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ki_jaemjen)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ki_jaemin)
> 
> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/V7V88RRE)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [got me focused on her lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18661501) by [hihigh (girlgroup)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgroup/pseuds/hihigh)




End file.
